You Set Me Free
by valsolo
Summary: Post-Remnant: The Jedi Crew of the Jade Shadow are heading to the Unknown Regions when they are involuntarily sidetracked. Meanwhile, Jacen Solo and Danni Quee have a chance to explore the possibility of something other than friendship.
1. Default Chapter

You Set Me Free  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
"Who do they think they're kidding?" Mara Skywalker whispered in her husband's ear.  
  
Luke Skywalker chuckled softly without looking away from his monitor. He knew his wife was referring to his nephew, Jacen, and the pretty, young scientist, Danni Quee. The two had been stealing glances at one another for the last hour, which only served to solidify Luke's suspicions after finding the two alone in the corridor of the Jade Shadow. Although they hadn't been caught in a compromising position, so to speak, Luke could tell that their meeting was becoming more intimate than a mere discussion of dodgy surge arrestors.  
  
"It is pretty obvious, isn't it?' he replied.  
  
"You got that right! There's more pheromones floating around in here than a Falleen matchmaking festival," she snorted.  
  
Luke looked up at her innocently. "Is there such a thing?"  
  
Now Mara chuckled. "It was just a joke, farm boy." Leaning over she pressed a kiss to Luke's lips. "That's what I love about you, dear."  
  
"My gullibility?"  
  
"Yeah, well, that and that thing you do with-" Her voice stopped abruptly, but she finished the rest of her message via the Force. Luke's eyes widened and then a mischievous grin spread across his face.  
  
"You know, we've got a few more hours in hyperspace. What do you say we go elsewhere and give these two some time alone to figure things out?"  
  
"Think they'll be able to do that in just a few hours? It took us a few years!" she challenged.  
  
Luke reached over and gently caressed the side of Mara's face. "Yeah, well, they've already got an advantage over our start."  
  
She stared at him waiting for the punch line. "Which is.?"  
  
"She's not trying to kill him."  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny," Mara replied trying not to laugh but failing miserably. Slowly she stood, glanced at the other two occupants who were stealing longing looks at one another and shook her head. Then she turned back to Luke with a twinkle in her eye. "I'll be waiting for you, Skywalker," she purred. She sauntered out of the room knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was watching her every move.  
  
"Is Aunt Mara okay?" Jacen asked snapping his uncle out of a love-induced trance.  
  
"Hmm? Oh. yeah. she's fine. Just a little tired is all." Luke stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "In fact, I'm a little beat myself," he added trying to sound nonchalant. "I think I'm going to go join her--- in a nap," he stressed emphatically. "You two can handle the bridge, right?"  
  
"Sure," Jacen assured the older man. "You go ahead and get some-sleep," he added with a quick wink. Luke blushed crimson and hastily exited the deck. Jacen couldn't help but laugh out loud at his uncle's obvious discomfort. It had to be his Solo blood that urged him to taunt the man so.  
  
Soon enough Jacen's laughter ended when he realized he was all alone with Danni. She grinned over at him and then returned to busily punching keys and perusing data at her work station. Her curly, blond hair cascaded down her back and Jacen marveled at how soft it looked. He had to suppress a desire to plunge his hands into it. Jacen shook his head and refocused his drifting thoughts. Dealing with a horde of savage Yuuzhan Vong or a fleet full of angry Imperials--- not a problem. Making coherent, intelligent conversation with a certain green-eyed beauty--- now that was a different story altogether. Around her he was instantly reduced to a quivering mass of boyhood. And according to his uncle, it wasn't likely to get much easier.  
  
He sighed and swiveled his seat back around to his own monitor forcing himself to appear busy and useful. As he fumbled with a few buttons and switches, his mind wandered back to earlier when he'd been alone with Danni in the hatchway. He was almost certain that she would have kissed him. at least he thought that's where things had been heading.  
  
As Jacen had rounded the corner of the corridor, he had been startled to find Danni sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and her face buried in her hands. He could tell by the slight rise and fall of her shoulders and the occasional sniffle that she was crying. A small part of him felt embarrassed to intrude upon her private moment, but a larger part-- - the part that was undeniably drawn to this woman--- couldn't be forced to turn and walk away.  
  
At that instant, Danni looked up, quickly drying her eyes with her hands.  
  
"Jacen, I-I didn't even hear you walk up." Shyly, she looked away. "Guess I wasn't paying much attention. I'm sorry."  
  
"No,no," he assured her, "I'm the one who should apologize. I didn't even sense you, or I wouldn't have interrupted."  
  
"Well," she explained, "I was shielding. I didn't want to bother anyone while I decompressed." Her deep green eyes were staring up into his, still glistening from tears she had yet to shed.  
  
"I should go," he stated and then turned to leave.  
  
"No," Danni pleaded softly. He turned back around to find her offering her hand. "Please stay." A sweet smile lifted the corners of her mouth in anticipation of his response.  
  
Jacen paused only briefly before answering, "Now how could I possibly refuse a damsel in distress?" He took her petite hand, noting how his own seemed to swallow hers whole, and pulled her up to face him. It was a little awkward since she refused to let go of his hand, but he wasn't complaining. The fact that she wanted him to be with her was like a drug, and he was instantly addicted.  
  
"I am pretty pathetic, aren't I?" she sniffed. "Hiding and bawling my eyes out like a scared little girl."  
  
"Danni, you're far from pathetic. If you felt nothing after all you'd just been through on that slave ship, maybe then I'd think you were pathetic." She grinned in relief. "But being afraid and still doing what needed to be done-- feeling compassion for others who lost their lives. those are admirable qualities. You have no reason to be ashamed."  
  
She looked at him and it seemed as if a veil had been lifted from her eyes. "You're amazing, Jacen Solo."  
  
He instantly felt the blush blossoming from his neck on up to the top of his head. Chuckling awkwardly he ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair and snickered, "I don't know about that.Wonderful maybe, but not amazing."  
  
Danni laughed at his modesty-or lack thereof-and Jacen drank in the melody of her voice. Laughter and happiness were rare commodities in the present galaxy, and seeing both displayed in such a beautiful woman filled his heart with something he wasn't used to feeling.  
  
"Ah, yes, my humble hero," she added jokingly. They both paused to chuckle again, before becoming uneasy and looking in opposite directions. Did she just call me her hero?, he thought. He rather liked the sound of that, even though it wasn't quite true.  
  
Glancing back to her, he noticed that her chin was quivering and her eyes welling up again. Immediately his heart constricted and he wanted to pull her to him and make everything all right. As if sensing his worry, she breathed in deeply and thrust her chin into the air, steeling herself against the anguish.  
  
"Do you remember the first time we met?" she questioned.  
  
Surprised, Jacen looked at her in confusion and nodded his head.  
  
"You popped out of that frozen water tunnel and rescued me," she recalled with a weak smile.  
  
Jacen was again embarrassed. "If I remember correctly, we never would have gotten out of there without your help. So really, you saved me. or we saved each other. How's that?"  
  
Danni was staring up at him ready to crumble, he could tell. Shaking her head from side to side, she revealed, "No, no. What they did to Miko, it was horrible." Tears began to trickle down her face. "The things they did, I almost--- I was almost ready to give up. I didn't see any hope. Once they had broken him completely, it would have been only a matter of time before I would have been next. If you hadn't have shown up when you did, I might not be here today.  
  
"Then when we finally got out of there and into that tiny little ship--." She paused to laugh and wipe her eyes before continuing. "There we were, crammed into that ridiculous thing, and I was so dirty. I must have looked and smelled horrendous!"  
  
Jacen opened his mouth to argue, but she pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. "But you didn't care. You told me everything was going to be fine, and then you just held me while I cried. You were so sweet. so gentle, even then."  
  
Their eyes stayed transfixed as she tenderly caressed the side of his face. His heart was racing, and he could sense his breathing start to increase, his palms to sweat. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something.  
  
It was his Uncle Luke, and the moment with Danni was over. ~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~** She could feel the heat from his gaze burning her once more and couldn't resist a quick glance to reaffirm what she already knew. Shifting her eyes slightly to the right, she was rewarded for her intuition with the brown- eyed stare of Jacen Solo. Danni lifted the corners of her mouth into a little grin, which widened when Jacen realized she had caught him in the act. Never before had she seen someone's face turn so red so quickly. Stifling a chuckle, she returned to her console with a smile on her face and in her heart.  
  
Something was happening between herself and Jacen, something that had been forming for several years. Ever since he had first rescued her from the frozen prison of Helska 4, Danni had felt a bond with him. But back then he had only been a boy with an obvious crush on her. She still remembered their 'talk' when she had put his teenage infatuation to rest. He seemed to have taken it in stride, holding no grudge against her. They had each gone their separate ways then in the fight against the Vong, meeting only casually every once in a while. Each time she saw him, he seemed to have grown, not just physically, but in every aspect possible. Jacen Solo was becoming quite a young man.  
  
Then tragedy struck. Myrkr. Although later he had returned from Vong capture, for nearly a year everyone had thought him dead like his younger brother, Anakin. She still recalled the devastating pain she'd felt as his life force winked out of existence. No one else knew how broken she'd been - how she'd locked herself in her quarters and sobbed until no more tears would come. She tried to tell herself she would have done the same over the loss of any friend, but deep in her heart she knew it wasn't true. No, there was something special between Danni Quee and Jacen Solo-something that was only growing stronger the more time they spent together. 


	2. Chapter 2

You Set Me Free-Chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~  
  
Several moments of awkward silence passed on the bridge of the Jade Shadow. Jacen was painfully aware that Danni was only a few feet from him. Apart from a few beeps and clicks coming from the controls, it was so quiet that he could almost hear her breathing--- or maybe it was just the pounding of his own nervous heart. He had to keep himself from laughing out loud at his own foolish inexperience. Sure, he had fought against the strongest of the Yuuzhan Vong--- and won. Yes, he had survived their capture, their attempts to break him, even to the point where they were ready to make him a deity. But when it came to the fairer sex, he was woefully inept.  
  
True, when he was younger, he had a major crush on Tenel Ka, the warrior princess from his Jedi Academy days. Maybe the fact that she had been his complete opposite was what had attracted him. He recalled trying desperately to make her laugh, but to no avail. His father had mentioned something about men liking a challenge, and Jacen hadn't understood exactly what Han had been talking about. Now he did, and he knew that Tenel Ka probably did care for him even if she didn't laugh at any of his jokes.  
  
Then there had been their brief time together before the Myrkr mission. She'd made it clear that she was still interested, and he thought he had been, as well. However, destiny did not direct him down that particular path, and now here he was, alone with a woman he was beginning to care for beyond his usual concern for all things living.  
  
No, Danni Quee was a different story altogether. Instead of a warrior, she embraced her femininity wholeheartedly, yet still maintained her superior intellect in a non-threatening manner. She loved to laugh, loved to learn, and loved to touch. It was something he had noticed on more than one occasion. If someone was hurting, she never shied away from offering a reassuring pat or hug. Even Saba Sebatyne had learned to appreciate Danni's sincere display of affection despite the Barabel's initial instinct to attack anyone who dared touch her.  
  
And not only did Danni never fail to touch others, but she loved to be touched in return. The memory of being pressed up against her in the stylus ship all those years ago, of her willingly letting him, a total stranger, hold her while she cried, made his palms sweat-again.  
  
"Jacen?"  
  
His head jerked around and he hastily wiped his hands on his pant legs. "Yeah?" he stammered, still a bit flustered from the heated memory. She stood up and walked toward him with a smile, and for a split second he feared she had read his mind.  
  
"I've been thinking," she stated leaning back on the counter next to him.  
  
"A-about what?"  
  
"When we were back near the hatchway earlier."  
  
"Uh-huh," he mumbled. Like I could forget?  
  
"You called me a 'damsel in distress'."  
  
He shifted uneasily in his chair. "I- I was only kidding, Danni," he defended. Her hand instantly reached out and covered his.  
  
"I know you were, but--- but it made me realize something." Jacen glanced down at their hands and then back up to her face. "I may not always have someone like you or Saba around to rescue me. It's not that I don't have faith in my friends, but I just feel the need to better defend myself.  
  
"I always believed that as long as I used my brain, I could manage any situation. But if these last several years have taught me anything it's that while brains are effective in most predicaments, sometimes a little bit of brawn doesn't hurt." She shrugged in surrender.  
  
Jacen grinned at her confession. "True," he agreed with a nod.  
  
"So I have a proposition for you." She smiled widely as she pulled him from his seat.  
  
"Uh-oh. I've got a bad feeling about this," he teased.  
  
"Oh, it's not that awful," she assured him with a playful swat on his shoulder. "Jacen Solo," she announced, standing tall, "will you teach me how to use a lightsaber?"  
  
For a moment, he was speechless, but not because of her request. It was her eyes. Gazing deeply into her sparkling green eyes, he lost himself--- or found himself, depending on how one chose to look at it. Either way, she left him breathless. Danni waited anxiously for his response, but began to worry when he didn't speak.  
  
"You-you don't have to if you don't want to," she said softly, a hint of disappointment in her voice. She began to pull her hand from his, but he stopped her.  
  
"Oh, no, I'd love to, Danni. Really," he declared giving her hand a tender squeeze.  
  
"Whew!" she exclaimed with a big sigh of relief. "For a minute there I thought you were going to say no." She chuckled and patted his arm.  
  
"Well, I almost did, but it seems your powers of persuasion have far surpassed my will to refuse you."  
  
Danni glanced up at him and grinned mischievously. "Oh, is that so? I'll have to remember that little advantage. It may come in handy one day."  
  
Is she flirting with me? he asked himself. His stomach did a strange little flip, and he got the sudden urge to grab her and kiss her senseless.  
  
At that very moment, the ship jerked violently plunging Danni forcefully into Jacen, her head busting his chin as his back slammed into the console. Another lurch sent them in the opposite direction, and for the next few seconds, the two ricocheted around the room, Jacen holding fast to the woman in his arms.  
  
Finally, the moving stopped, and the first thing Jacen felt was the pain. It was everywhere--- his back, his sides, his head, and his chin. A soft moan made him suddenly aware that he was also feeling something else, or rather someone else. Opening his eyes, he found a mass of gold blocking his vision. Danni was on top of him, and they were both on the floor. She moaned again, easing herself up a bit and pushing her hair out of her face. Jacen raised himself up on his elbows and studied the woman now straddling him.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.  
  
"I-I think so. You?" she responded looking at him after finishing her own self-check.  
  
"I'm going to hold my answer for a few minutes seeing as it hurts to even breathe."  
  
"Oh, Jacen, your chin!" Danni exclaimed. Immediately, she took her sleeve and began dabbing at the bloody gash. "I did this, didn't I? I'm so sorry."  
  
He let her fuss over him, although the wound on his chin was minor compared to the pain in his back. "It's okay. Another scar will only add to my mystique. At least that's what I'll tell myself."  
  
She laughed softly as she continued to tend his face. "So what happened anyway?"  
  
"I don't know. Why don't we---."  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?"  
  
Danni and Jacen both snapped their heads around to find Mara and Luke standing in the doorway. Jacen burned with embarrassment, and he could tell by the instant tension in Danni that she was equally mortified.  
  
"Sorry, guys," Luke apologized, averting his gaze for the second time that day.  
  
Danni scrambled backward off of Jacen. He quickly jumped up and then offered her a helping hand. Mara sauntered onto the bridge grinning wickedly.  
  
"I could make some really smart remark about finding you two like this, but by the looks on both of your faces, I think my job is already done."  
  
"We weren't---," Jacen tried to explain, but Luke put up a hand to stop him.  
  
"Jacen, we know. Mara's just teasing. Now, what do you say we find out what's going on with the ship." Luke moved to the main controls, Mara right on his heels. Danni and Jacen exchanged glances and nervously straightened their rumpled clothes.  
  
"Well, we're definitely out of hyperspace," Mara announced, "and not at the coordinates we had planned. Something yanked us out." She turned to look at the other three, her lips pursed in seriousness.  
  
"What could do that?" Jacen asked.  
  
"An interdictor ship," Luke suggested.  
  
"Or dovin basals," Danni added somberly.  
  
The bridge fell silent. They hadn't expected another confrontation with the Yuuzhan Vong so soon after Borosk. Actually, they had hoped to avoid any more conflicts during their trip to the Unknown Regions period. The silence ended abruptly when the comm beeped in alert.  
  
It was the voice of their Imperial escort. "Widowmaker hailing Jade Shadow. This is Captain Yage. Do you read me?"  
  
Mara answered the call while the others contemplated their next move.  
  
"We need to know exactly what pulled us out of hyperspace as soon as possible," Jacen declared.  
  
"I know," Luke added. "If it's an interdictor, we need to know who's controlling it and why."  
  
Danni surveyed the other faces around her. "And if it's the Vong?"  
  
Luke sighed heavily. "Well, then, we need to get out of here---- fast." 


	3. Chapter 3

Some time later the Widowmaker sent out a few scout ships along with one from the Jade Shadow. In no time at all, the searchers returned, and the news was not good.  
  
"Dovin basals," Luke revealed to the small group of Jedi sitting quietly in the common area of his wife's ship. "Saba says the whole area is seeded with them."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Danni inquired, a hint of worry showing on her young face.  
  
"Good question," Luke answered. "These findings prove that the Vong have already been here and are probably planning on coming back. Why else would they leave behind so many mines?"  
  
Everyone frowned. "So in other words, we're sitting ducks," Mara interjected. Luke nodded slowly. A cloud of despair descended upon the group, and no one spoke for several moments.  
  
"This one could destroy the mines one at a time," Saba Sebatyne suggested.  
  
Mara shook her head. "That would take days or even weeks if the numbers are as high as you estimated. No, we need to move faster."  
  
Again silence consumed them until Danni seized Jacen's forearm and announced, "Wait!" He noticed the twinkle in her eye and couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. She was beautiful.  
  
"What is it, Danni?" Luke asked.  
  
Danni paused and looked around at her five companions. "It's just a thought, but we've successfully jammed the big yammosks plenty of times, right?" They all nodded. "So why couldn't we somehow jam the basals long enough to get out of here?" She studied their faces waiting for a reaction. Luke continued to mull it over for a few moments first.  
  
"Elaborate," he urged.  
  
"Well," she started with a deep breath, "if I can get my hands on one of the basals, I may be able to tweak it a little, somehow use it against its brothers."  
  
Jacen started nodding slowly. "That just may work," he maintained, casting a furtive glance at his uncle in hopes the man would understand Jacen's reference to his 'Vongsense'. "I'd like to volunteer to help you, Danni," he offered.  
  
"Sure. I'd love to have your help," she smiled in acceptance. "The only problem is that we'll need a large enough area in which to put the dovin basal, and no place here on the Jade Shadow will do."  
  
After sitting mutely throughout the discussion, Tekli, the Chadra-fan Jedi healer spoke up. "Perhaps we can persuade our Imperial friends to lend us the space we need," she suggested.  
  
Luke snickered, and the others looked at him in confusion. Usually he showed respect for his Knights' opinions, tried to encourage them to think and share their ideas. "Sorry," he apologized once he realized they were staring, "but I'm still finding it difficult to put 'imperial' and 'friend' in the same sentence. Old habits die hard, I suppose," he added with a shrug. "Okay then. Danni, just let me know exactly what you need, and we'll get this show started."  
  
She jumped up from the sofa, eager to get started. "I'll go make a list right now!" The young scientist turned to leave, and Jacen noticed a glimmer of barely restrained excitement glittering in her emerald eyes. This was something she lived for--- solving impossible puzzles using nothing but her head.  
  
Saba stepped up to face Luke. "Master, this one wishes to hunt the dovin basal."  
  
"Sounds great, Saba. I'm sure Captain Yage might choose to send some of her own pilots to assist. You can use my X-wing, but remember, we don't want to destroy it. It has to be in one piece, or Danni's idea won't work."  
  
"Yes, Master Skywalker," she said, her ferocious teeth bared in a reptilian grin.  
  
Soon everyone was gone except for the two male Jedi. Luke sat down on the sofa next to his nephew and exhaled loudly. "So, you think you can use your new 'senses' to make this work?"  
  
"Yeah," Jacen assured him. "Yes, I do. And besides, what's the point in being so 'gifted' if I can't use it to help the ones I care about?. and whomever else might be tagging along."  
  
They both chuckled, and Luke patted Jacen on the back. "You've become quite a man, Jacen. I'm very proud of you, just like everyone else in our family. Your father can't stop singing your praises to everyone he meets, and your mother. well, I don't think I've seen her this happy in years. The future holds amazing things for you. I can feel it."  
  
Jacen gazed into his uncle's lined face. "Me, too," he muttered softly. "Me, too."  
  
An understanding passed between the two men then, one that was unspoken. one that said each knew the changing of the Jedi guard was not far removed and that Jacen had some major part to play. Finally, Luke stood to leave.  
  
"Well, then, I'm off to contact Captain Yage and arrange things for Danni. You'd better get to work, too. She's a woman with a mission, and I get the feeling she's not going to rest until she conquers this challenge."  
  
Jacen nodded in agreement as he stood. "Yeah, she is pretty amazing, isn't she?"  
  
His question revealed more than he realized. If Luke had any doubts at all about Jacen's feelings for Danni Quee, the young man's words along with the dreamy look in his eyes quickly laid those to rest. So then, his nephew was falling in love.  
  
"Yes, she is," Luke answered. "And what are you going to do about it?"  
  
The question took the younger man completely by surprise. His mouth gaped open, and Luke laughed out loud.  
  
"Jacen, life is too short and too uncertain to waste. Live while you can."  
  
With that final statement, the Jedi master was gone leaving his nephew behind to digest the full meaning of his words. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ready to go?" Jacen asked from the doorway of Danni's stateroom. She clicked shut the latch on her lab case and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," she affirmed with a hint of uncertainty.  
  
Jacen narrowed his gaze and entered her room. "What's wrong? And if you say nothing, I'll know you're lying."  
  
"I just.," she paused. "I just don't feel very comfortable around those people. I'm glad you're coming with me," she beamed.  
  
"Me, too," he answered with a lopsided grin. With a bit of a struggle, Danni tried to heft an overstuffed duffel bag, but failed and it plopped to the floor. "Here, let me get that. With all my finely sculpted manly muscles, this shouldn't be a problem." Jacen easily picked up the bag, tossed it over his shoulder, and then offered her a roguish wink.  
  
Danni laughed out loud. "Oh, please!"  
  
"What?" he asked as he followed her out the door. "You don't think I'm manly?" He was answered by even louder laughter, and he finally joined right in.  
  
"You're manly enough, I suppose," she teased over her shoulder enjoying the pink spreading across his face. "I'm just glad you finally shaved off that scraggly beard."  
  
"What was wrong with my beard?"  
  
"Nothing was wrong with it. I'm just not fond of facial hair." They stopped at the entrance to the common area, and Danni looked up into his eyes and crinkled her nose. "It's too scratchy."  
  
"Scratchy?" he repeated incredulously. "Only if you touch it." He paused for a moment. "Are you planning on touching my face any time soon? Because if you are, just let me know and I'll be sure to shave ahead of time."  
  
She dramatically placed her hand on her heart. "You'd do that for me?" she asked in feigned disbelief.  
  
"Anything for you, sweetheart."  
  
Now where had that come from?, Jacen wondered. It was as if his father's spirit had possessed his body and taken over his mouth. However, as he observed the embarrassed expression on Danni's blushing face, he found he was actually grateful to have a little of his father in him.  
  
"This one is ready to go."  
  
Jacen turned to see Saba Sebatyne standing in front of them and looked at Danni in confusion. "Did you know she was coming with us?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I asked her to," Danni explained.  
  
Jacen leaned over and tried to whisper. "You do realize that Imperials are a bit prejudiced toward non-humans, right? They probably won't be comfortable with this."  
  
Danni grinned conspiratorially. "I know. Saba and I discussed it, and she agreed to come along. It will make the Imperials squirm a little, but I'm just glad I won't be the only one who's uncomfortable."  
  
Realization of her underhandedness slowly dawned on Jacen. "You are sneaky, Danni Quee," he accused. "I like it!"  
  
"Oh, I'm full of surprises," she added with a wink.  
  
I'll bet you are, Jacen thought to himself. I'll bet you are. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` The trio made their way across the tunnel that had been set up to connect the two stranded ships. Danni felt her chest tighten as they neared the end, the stress of facing more Imperials a fear she couldn't quite shake. Having two of her friends along helped ease the panic a bit.  
  
Especially Jacen.  
  
She glanced over while he wasn't looking, and an instant calm washed over her. There was something so soothing about his presence that had existed since he'd first come into her life. No words could explain it. It just was.  
  
Studying his profile as they walked, she noted just how much he had truly changed. Gone was any trace of the teenage boy she had met in the icy bowels of Helska 4. Now his jaw was square and strong, not so unlike his father's. No roundness of youth remained in sight, only the sharp lines and edges of a grown man. His brown hair was still worn a bit long, but shorter than when he had first returned from Coruscant. Danni decided she rather liked the unkempt look with its streaks of blond scattered throughout. Jacen Solo was really very handsome.  
  
And that thought troubled her.  
  
Several years ago, it had been easy to dismiss her feelings for him as what a captive might feel towards her liberator. That and the fact that he had only been sixteen to her twenty-one put any romantic interest out of the question. And she had been content with that.  
  
But now.  
  
"Here we are," Jacen announced snapping Danni out of her internal debate. "Ready?" he asked the other two. They nodded, and he proceeded to push the button that would open the hatch.  
  
Jacen entered first, followed by Danni and lastly, their Barabel friend. He had to admit, he got a kick out of seeing the looks on most of the Imperial faces when Saba emerged from the hatch in all of her terrifying glory. Her massive size and dangerous appearance were rather intimidating. As isolated as the Remnant was from other species, Saba was likely the first non-human some of the younger crew members had ever seen.  
  
Captain Arien Yage greeted them somberly, hands clasped behind her back in typical military stance. "Welcome to the Widowmaker, Miss Quee, Solo. and Jedi Sebatyne." It was a struggle for her to even speak Saba's name. "This is Dr. Soron Hegerty, comparative religion specialist and Dr. D'vin Ambross, our chief science officer." She gestured to a woman in her mid to late fifties who was tall and thin with a plain face and silver hair cropped close to her scalp. Her appearance was one of a person far too interested in everything else to worry about her own looks.  
  
Dr. Ambross, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Although he, too, was above average height like his colleague, the rest of his appearance was impeccably well-groomed. Not a hair on his blond head was out of place, and his uniform was crisp and well-tailored to accentuate his svelte form. His tanned face displayed not one single blemish or scar, only a superbly trimmed goatee that clearly made him the most attractive male for miles around.  
  
The man nodded acknowledgement to Jacen, but when he looked at Danni, his bright blue eyes lit up and his mouth spread into an unbelievably perfect smile. He raked a gaze over her petite figure, then offered his hand to her.  
  
"Danni Quee," he drawled, "I've been looking forward to meeting you. You're much more beautiful than I was lead to believe. I'd like to offer my services while you're on board the Widomaker."  
  
Jacen watched the scene with bitter distaste. Something about the man made him uncomfortable. Maybe it was the fact that he was still holding Danni's hand and she was blushing from his flattery. Or maybe it was something else.  
  
"Ahem," Captain Yage cleared her throat. "Dr. Ambross will show you to the makeshift lab that has been constructed in our lower hold. Thanks to your pilot, the dovin basal mine is secured and ready for inspection." The way the captain managed to only make eye contact with the humans, while ignoring Saba wasn't lost on Jacen.  
  
"That would be Saba here. It was her fancy flying that got the job done. Barabels are excellent pilots and ruthless hunters," he emphasized.  
  
Several of the Imps couldn't hide their fright, and Jacen had to suppress a satisfied smile. However, Saba didn't even try to hide hers. She bared her sharp teeth for all to see, and only the two other Jedi knew it was her way of laughing at Jacen's pointed comments. The others didn't, and instinctively took a step back from the oversized reptilian warrior.  
  
"Please let me know if there is anything else you require while on board," Captain Yage declared before snapping her heels together and spinning to leave.  
  
"Thank you," Danni replied as the woman left the hold.  
  
"Let me just get your bags from your assistant and we'll be on our way," Dr. Ambross offered. He walked over to Jacen and smiled that winning smile. Clenching his jaw, Jacen let the bags drop to the ground, then forced a smile of his own as he thrust his hand into the doctor's.  
  
"Jacen Solo," he introduced himself while gripping and shaking the man's hand firmly. "Nice to meet you. I can get the bags. It's no problem."  
  
Their eyes locked and the smiles faded. The unspoken challenge was already laid out before them. the gauntlet tossed. Heavy and uncomfortable silence filled the room.  
  
"Pardon me," interrupted a new voice. All eyes turned to Dr. Hegerty. "I was hoping to have a word with you, Mr. Solo, if I may. I understand you have first hand knowledge of the Yuuzhan Vong and their religion."  
  
Jacen regained his composure, and let Dr. Ambross's hand drop. "Dr. Hegerty, is it?" She nodded an affirmation. "I do know a little about the Yuuzhan Vong, and I would be happy to talk with you." Finally, his good sense was calming him down. The sudden testosterone rush had left him shaken. He'd never felt so possessive of anyone before. "Danni, will you be okay?"  
  
"Um, I'll be fine, Jacen." She sounded a bit hesitant, but didn't want him to miss an opportunity to share his experience. "You go ahead. Really."  
  
"I'll keep an eye on her, Solo," Dr. Ambross assured him. "Trust me. She's in good hands."  
  
"Right this way, Mr. Solo," Dr. Hegerty encouraged. "I know where we can talk."  
  
Jacen bit back a snarl as he watched Danni leave with another man. The sick feeling in the pit of his stomach was new, and it took him a few seconds to realize what it was.  
  
Jealousy. 


	4. Chapter 4

You Set Me Free-Chapter 4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`` "So, what you are saying is that the Yuuzhan Vong actually do, in fact, revere life, but not necessarily in a manner that compares to our system of beliefs. Yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jacen couldn't help but smile at the older woman sitting across from him in the lush officer's lounge on board the Widowmaker. Dr. Soron Hegerty's thirst for information about the Yuuzhan Vong was insatiable. He'd been answering her questions for almost three hours, and if he drank one more cup of stimcaf, he thought he'd explode.  
  
But the conversation had been enjoyable because the woman seemed genuinely sincere in wanting to fully understand the Vong psyche, something not too many people were even slightly interested in attempting. Of course, he didn't tell her everything he had experienced, such as the minute details of the Embrace of Pain. His hair follicles still ached from that experiment in fine grooming courtesy of his captors. He also left out the fact that he was still telepathically linked to the world brain on old Coruscant in an effort to sabotage the Vong's attempts at reshaping. No, only he and Uncle Luke knew that bit of information for now. Not even Danni knew, even after their long talks at Mester's Reef back on Mon Calamari right after his return.  
  
Danni. there she was again, right back at the forefront of his thoughts for the hundredth time. Several times he had caught himself drifting away from the discussion with the doctor and envisioning the pretty young woman hard at work solving another scientific mystery. He loved the way she bit her bottom lip when she was deep in thought pouring over an experiment and the way her face lit up whenever a solution suddenly popped into her mind.  
  
I wonder how she's doing, he thought, but then he frowned. However and whatever she was doing, she was currently doing it with Dr. Ambross. The man was just too perfect. Weren't scientists supposed to be homely and clumsy, focused only on their work? At least all of them except for Danni. He desperately wanted her to be interested in something besides her work- namely him-and it startled Jacen to realize how deep his feelings for her were becoming. He'd grown used to having her around all day every day. If their present mission ended successfully, what would happen to their relationship when they returned to the Core? The possibility of life without her was troubling, so he refocused his attention on the present.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Hegerty. You've got it," he reiterated. "While humans and most other sentients in our galaxy try to avoid pain at all costs, the Yuuzhan Vong, on the other hand, tend to rush toward it. To them, pain is life and life is pain-a concept quite contrary to our own. It's very difficult for us to even consider the possibility that a race of people would believe such a thing." Jacen enjoyed sharing his findings with anyone who would listen, and up until now that number had been very few.  
  
"Hmmm. fascinating," she muttered while contemplating the young Jedi's words. "So they believe the only valuable lessons in life are learned through painful experience, and leave no room for any other methods of knowledge acquisition. Whereas, we prefer to exhaust all other means until pain is the only remaining option." The silver haired woman's eyes sparkled with comprehension.  
  
"Exactly!" Jacen exclaimed excitedly. "You understand precisely what I've been trying to tell everyone. It's not necessarily the Vong that are evil and 'wrong', so to speak. It's their beliefs we should fault, and those are so deeply embedded into every aspect of their culture. To change the Vong, you have to change their beliefs. maybe give them something new to believe in," he suggested thoughtfully.  
  
Dr. Hegerty nodded in agreement then leaned back in her chair and sighed heavily. "You have given this old mind something new to sharpen its teeth on. Thank you for sharing with me, Mr. Solo."  
  
"Please, call me Jacen. 'Mr. Solo' makes me sound like my father," he joked. "And the pleasure was all mine. It's so refreshing to talk to someone who is willing to truly listen and learn about the Yuuzhan Vong."  
  
Taking a quick survey of the other occupants of the lounge, Dr. Hegerty leaned in closer to Jacen. "I'm not like most of them, Jacen. I happen to value other races and their cultures even if they don't look exactly like us," she winked conspiratorially. "Now let me take you to your friends. Why, they probably think I've kidnapped you since we've been gone so long!"  
  
Jacen laughed easily and then followed her out of the lounge. He liked her. She was as comfortable as an old shoe, and he looked forward to discussing the Yuuzhan Vong with her again.  
  
On their way to the lab, she told him a bit about her Imperial career and what she knew about the crew of the Widowmaker.  
  
"The captain has a decent heart, but she's all business. everything by the book on her ship. Well, of course, that was until this particular mission," she chuckled boisterously. "Then there's that Dr. Ambross fellow. I haven't quite got him figured out yet. Word is that he comes from one of the wealthiest families left in the Empire. went to all the best academies. has several awards for scientific achievements. and a nice little family waiting for him back home."  
  
Jacen stopped and stared at her in confusion. "Family? You mean his parents, right?"  
  
"Oh, no," the doctor clarified. "He's got his own brood from what I understand. beautiful wife and three perfect children. In fact, I've seen their holos in his office. They could be poster children for the ideal Imperial family," she scoffed.  
  
Jacen tried to digest this newest piece of information without falling over from shock. If this man was married, then why had he ogled Danni like she was a piece of fresh meat?  
  
"And one more thing," Dr. Hegerty interjected, "he's also a philandering buffoon. Well, now, here we are."  
  
Jacen simply stared in silence as she paused in front of a large durasteel door guarded by two rather surly looking men with large blasters. Once he recovered, his hand automatically fingered his lightsaber hanging clipped from his belt. The two sentries stood at attention without flinching a muscle while the doctor punched in the entry code. The massive door swished open and Jacen followed her inside. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saba Sebatyne wasn't human, and she didn't have to be to realize the underlying intentions of the male Imperial scientist. The way he had been observing her friend Danni Quee for the past few hours spoke volumes about his physical interest in the human female. Saba had followed Danni after seeing the look of uncertainty on the Jedi scientist's face when Jacen Solo had been asked to leave with the other doctor. The Barabel had grown rather fond of the small blond woman and was concerned to feel her dismay. So she had come along for Danni's protection, if needed.  
  
Spending this short amount of time on an Imperial vessel only reminded her of how lucky she was to be a part of the multi-species Galactic Alliance despite its faults. The Widowmaker's crew's contempt for her was palpable even though no one had spoken a word to her. The guards and other lab workers avoided her, and the doctor simply ignored her presence entirely. It was as if to them she didn't even exist.  
  
Several times Danni had taken the opportunity to apologize for the others' rudeness. It was her way to show her concern for Saba's comfort, or lack thereof.  
  
"It is not for you to apologize, Danni Quee," Saba assured her. "This one can handle it."  
  
Danni reached out and warmly rested her small hand on Saba's scaly arm. "I know you can, Saba. I just hate for you to have to endure this. I promise, I'll finish as soon as I possibly can, and then we can get back to the Jade Shadow."  
  
"Danni." It was Dr. Ambross. He had wandered over and placed his hand on Danni's back, a touch Saba thought much too familiar even for Danni. She forced down a low hiss, but was certain her friend sensed her distaste for the man.  
  
It's all right, Danni sent Saba through the Force before turning her attention elsewhere. "Yes, Dr. Ambross?"  
  
"Please, call me D'vin," he oozed, baring his insanely white straight teeth. "I insist on it since we'll be working side by side."  
  
"Okay then. D'vin," Danny said.  
  
"I think something might be wrong with our specimen," he informed her. Her brows instantly knit into a scowl and she hurried back to the examination table they had set up. Saba followed behind them and hovered just a few feet away in an effort to ascertain what was happening.  
  
The dovin basal was not a very appealing creature. It was rather gelatinous on the outside with lumps and protrusions of yorik coral here and there. Grayish-green slime was covering nearly everything around it and the smell was putrid, even for a Barabel. As Saba continued to watch, the large mass began to quiver and spasm setting off several monitors and sensors located in the makeshift lab.  
  
"Oh," Danni uttered quietly. "That's interesting."  
  
"What's happening?" the doctor asked.  
  
"I'm not for sure, but maybe it's some kind of reaction to being cut off from the rest of the mines. They're used to working together, linked telepathically in a manner of speaking. My gravitic fluctuation jammer has upset their connection."  
  
Dr. Ambross observed the jerking blob with a grimace. "These Vong creations are really quite disgusting, aren't they?  
  
Danni glanced up at him. "Actually, they are quite ingenuous," she refuted with a smile.  
  
"I agree."  
  
The two scientists turned around to find two visitors, Jacen and Dr. Hegerty, had joined them. Danni nearly beamed with relief to see Jacen, and he smiled in return.  
  
Jacen continued to speak. "The Yuuzhan Vong, however different from us they may be, are truly advanced in the area of biotechnology. It might not be aesthetically pleasing, but it gets the job done without the need for any machinery. In that respect, they are superior to us."  
  
D'vin Ambross snorted. "Superior?! I wouldn't call anything about those murderous savages superior! Son, I think you'd better reexamine the facts."  
  
It was hard to miss the pointed 'son' comment, but Jacen managed to bite his tongue. He could make the good doctor's head spin with all the things he could tell him about the Vong. In fact, he'd probably enjoy the look on the man's face when he shared several rather vivid details about Vong torture methods.  
  
"D'vin, Jacen has more experience with the Vong than anyone else," Danni interrupted. "He knows the facts by heart."  
  
D'vin was startled by her vehement defense of Jacen, but quickly recovered and offered her a wide grin. "I'm sure you're right, Danni. Now, why don't we get back to our friend here," he said motioning to the dovin basal still twitching behind them. He placed his hand on her shoulder and Jacen cringed.  
  
"What's wrong, Danni?" Jacen asked moving up to stand on her other side.  
  
"I don't know. It just started spasming several minutes ago. I'm guessing it might be some kind of attempt to contact it's companions out there, but I'm not sure. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
Just then, Dr. Ambross's comm. link beeped. He answered the call and then politely excused himself from the lab. Dr. Hegerty left soon after, and Jacen assumed they were reporting on their individual findings of the last several hours. Two lab assistants still remained, but they busied themselves with other tasks leaving the three Jedi alone.  
  
Danni asked her question again. "Do you have any ideas? Right now, my mind is so drained. I've been examining this thing without stopping for the last few hours and all my thoughts are starting to run together. I need a fresh outlook."  
  
She exhaled in frustration and puffed up her bangs. Jacen could see and sense how tired she was. It had been a long day for all of them and was beginning to take its toll. He reached out and rubbed her shoulder up and down.  
  
"I'm not sure either. Saba?" he questioned their companion and she shook her head. "Well, then, I think we all just need some rest. Maybe after a good night's sleep, we'll-"  
  
Danni didn't let him finish. "No! We can't stop now! I've got to figure this out. I'm so close. I think. and everyone's counting on me. Jacen, I can do this." The earnestness in her big green eyes broke his heart. She was taking this all on her shoulders, putting herself on the line for everyone else.  
  
"Danni-"  
  
"Jacen, please," she pleaded. "Just a little longer."  
  
He finally shrugged and shook his head. "Like I could tell you no if I wanted to. Okay, just another couple of hours." Danni's face broke into a huge grin and so did his. She hurried back to the dovin basal and her datapad, frantically working to solve this puzzle. Jacen turned to Saba. "But, Saba, why don't you go on back to the Jade Shadow and let Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara know what's going on. I don't trust the communications on this ship even if they are our escort."  
  
Saba nodded and then pulled him even farther away from Danni. "Jacen, this one has noticed something unsettling."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes. Keep your eyes on the male scientist. This one does not like the way he looks at our friend Danni Quee."  
  
Jacen snorted. "Neither does this one. Don't worry. I'm getting the same vibes you are, Saba, and I'll keep an eye on him."  
  
Saba nodded and then left purposely swinging her tail in the way of one of the lab assistants. The man had to jump to miss tripping, and Jacen stifled a laugh. Who said Barabels didn't have a sense of humor? 


	5. Chapter 5

You Set Me Free-Chapter 5 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````` Danni cycled through each file of Yuuzhan Vong knowledge she had stored away in her brain in search of a solution. She reviewed all her notes concerning the modifications and anti-Vong inventions she had created over the last several years. Nothing seemed to click. This dovin basal was different from the ones on the Yuuzhan Vong ships, and she couldn't figure out how to manipulate it to effect all of the others still lurking out in space.  
  
Even so, she would not give up. Danni Quee was not a quitter. Her mother had instilled that particular virtue in her at a young age, and it had served her well. It was especially useful when she was trapped on Helska 4 as she watched poor Miko Regalia be broken down by the Vong's torture. And it had helped her throughout this war. She'd been fortunate enough to create some very useful inventions that had saved millions of lives, but that wasn't enough for her. Right now lying in an oozing heap in front of her was a problem she simply had to solve, so she started her cycle all over again.  
  
Every now and then she would hear Jacen chuckle from his seat on a sofa that had been placed off in a corner. It was probably because she talked to herself as she worked, or maybe it was her humming. Whatever the reason, she'd flashed him an embarrassed grin the first few times, but soon learned just to keep working.  
  
Some time later, Dr. Ambross returned, his smile preceding him. He really was very attractive, Danni admitted, in a perfect, not-a-hair-out-of-place kind of way. However, he wasn't nearly as handsome as he thought he was. He had an offer for Danni.  
  
"Have dinner with me, Danni," he proposed. "I've ordered us a delightful meal, and I know you must be famished." He grabbed her hand and looked boldly right into her eyes willing her to say yes.  
  
Danni sensed the instant tension coming from the general vicinity of the sofa and she glanced over to see Jacen watching the scene with great interest even though his casual position appeared calm and collected.  
  
D'vin sensed her hesitancy and tried another approach. "You wouldn't want me to dine alone, now would you?" His charm was smooth. She'd give him that much. She was almost tempted to say yes for one brief moment, but only because she was really hungry. However, she didn't even get a chance to answer.  
  
"Dinner sounds great!" Jacen declared, walking up behind Danni and placing a possessive hand on her shoulder. "I'm starving!"  
  
She glanced up at him and saw his big, phony smile. What was he playing at?  
  
"Um-I-uh," the doctor stuttered, "I was prepared to feed only two, Danni and myself. I'm sure the galley can whip something up for you and bring it down here." He looked again to the petite woman sandwiched in between. "How about it, my dear? I'd love to hear more about the yammosk jamming techniques you discovered."  
  
She felt Jacen press up against her back. "Hey, yeah," he interjected, "and then you could tell her about your family. Dr. Hegerty tells me your kids are beautiful. What are their names, again?"  
  
Dr. Ambross's expression registered somewhere between total embarrassment and seething rage. Danni noticed his lip curl into a snarl before quickly spreading into another charming grin. "Perhaps I could, at that," he managed to say through clenched teeth.  
  
"You have a family?" Danni asked. She was answered by both men in stereo.  
  
"Yes, I do." "Yes, he does."  
  
"Oh." She stepped out from the middle of the two men, realizing this showdown as some silly primal display to mark their territory. And she refused to be the 'territory'. "Well, D'vin while I appreciate your kind offer, I'm afraid I have to decline." She saw Jacen's almost imperceptible smirk of triumph and added, "This time." That wiped his face clean.  
  
"Very well, then. Maybe another time."  
  
"Perhaps," she replied with a warm smile. "But for now I'm going to stay here and keep working."  
  
Dr. Ambross left soon after and was eventually followed by the other Imperial occupants of the lab. Now only Jacen and Danni remained. The young man sauntered over to the opposite side of the table from her and grinned that lopsided grin that reminded her of Han Solo.  
  
"Alone at last," he teased.  
  
She looked up from the datapad and glared at him. "What exactly were you trying to prove?" she demanded.  
  
Not the reaction he had expected.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" he stammered.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean, Jacen Solo. You acted like I was some helpless creature who can't even think for myself," she fumed.  
  
"Danni, I-I didn't mean to upset you," he explained. "I just wanted to protect you."  
  
"From what? Did you honestly think I would go with him, especially when I'm right in the middle of such an important job? Do you think so little of me? I'm not a fool." Her cheeks were flushed and her lips pressed into a frown. She was mad.  
  
Jacen had never seen this side of her before. "I know you're not a fool, and I would never doubt your sense of responsibility. You're one of the most dedicated people I know. Please, don't be angry, Danni. I'm sorry. I just. I just didn't like the advances he was making toward you. The man is married for Force sake!"  
  
Danni softened when he revealed his concern. In fact, it was kind of flattering that he was defending her virtue. "Jacen, I'm not angry with you. I just wish you hadn't acted like some jealous boyfriend."  
  
Boyfriend? he pondered. Is that what he had acted like?  
  
"Well, you have to admit, the look on his face was priceless when I brought up his kids," Jacen snickered. "Definitely put a crimp in his style." He winked and she just stared at him shaking her head.  
  
"Will you just go sit down so I can do my job?"  
  
Jacen snapped to attention and gave her a mock salute. "Aye, aye, captain. Your wish is my command."  
  
Danni groaned and rolled her eyes. "You're impossible." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```  
  
A loud clank jolted Jacen Solo from his sleep. He sat up straight and tried to orient himself. Slowly, he realized where he was--- on a couch in a lab on the Widowmaker--- and Danni was. He looked over to the examination table and found her right where he'd left her, only now she was fast asleep, her head resting on her arms and her long blond hair splayed across her shoulders. On the floor at the foot of her stool was her datapad, which he assumed was the source of the noise that had roused him.  
  
He stood and stretched before walking over to her sleeping form. "Okay, sweetheart," he whispered, "time's up."  
  
Jacen scooped her up into his arms and was surprised at how easy it was to lift her. She didn't wake as he shifted her around to get into a comfortable position. Using a bit of Force-inspired telekinesis, he lifted her datapad up and into his pocket. Now he was ready to go.  
  
He made his way through the halls of the Imperial frigate and then back across the umbilical, which connected the two ships. As he walked, Danni snuggled in closer until he could hear her even breathing in his ear and feel her warm breath on his neck. Every few moments she would make little sounds of contentment in her sleep, and he found it rather unsettling. It made him think not so platonic types of thoughts about her, and the urge to kiss her was almost overwhelming.  
  
Finally, he reached the Jade Shadow and his Uncle Luke was waiting for him.  
  
"Looks like you've got your hands full," Luke said with a smile. "Need some help?"  
  
"No, thanks. I've got it. I just need to get her to her room."  
  
"Sure thing. But after you're finished tucking in sleeping beauty there, come back and see me. I have a few questions for you."  
  
"Okay," Jacen replied over his shoulder. He was already on his way down the corridor that led to Danni's room. When he arrived at his destination, he again used the Force to open her door. Once inside he walked to her bed, ready to deposit his precious cargo onto it.  
  
"Jacen?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied, glad for the delay. He wasn't quite ready to let her out of his arms just yet.  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you," she apologized softly, raising her head up to look at him, her eyes heavy with sleep.  
  
"It's okay, Danni. I deserved it."  
  
"No you didn't," she added, and then she placed a tender kiss on the side of his face. The warmth of her lips was like fire. She nestled comfortably back into the crook of his neck, and all he could do was simply stand there enjoying the feel of her in his arms. It felt natural. meant to be.  
  
Inevitably, he realized, he couldn't stand there forever, so he gently laid her on the bed, slipped off her shoes, and covered her up. She opened her eyes again for just a second and smiled at him, a smile that melted his heart. He couldn't resist. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Good night, Danni," he whispered lovingly, brushing back her hair.  
  
"G'night," she mumbled.  
  
Jacen turned out the light and left her sleeping soundly. As he made his way back to the common area, he found himself contemplating what Danni meant to him. She was a friend, for certain, and had been since they'd first met. He'd once had a crush on her, along with several other young Jedi males back when he was a teenager, but now he wasn't a kid anymore. He was a man, and Danni was a woman. an amazingly beautiful, intelligent, compassionate woman that he loved being around. Was it possible she saw him as something more now?  
  
He sighed. Had his father had similar feelings about his mother all those years ago? Oh, he'd heard the stories, but never related them to himself. Had Han Solo ever made a fool of himself because he was jealous of another man gaining Leia's attention? Jacen snickered. How could he forget? He recalled the story of how his father had kidnapped his mother when he thought she was going to marry Prince Isolder of Hapes. To this day, Leia Solo could always get what she wanted from Han by saying three simple words- -- "Remember Dathomir, dear?"  
  
Jacen wasn't sure about a lot of things in his life, like exactly what part he was to play in the Force as a Jedi, but he was certain about one thing. He knew that he wanted a loving relationship like the one his parents had. one that made him a better person. one that offered strength when he alone was weak. one that was a haven from the winds of life that tossed him to and fro. And he wanted to be that same rock for someone else.  
  
Was it Danni?  
  
His private time was over. Luke grinned as Jacen entered the large common area. "Get her all tucked in?"  
  
"Yeah," Jacen answered with a slight blush. "She was exhausted." He plopped down on the sofa next to his uncle.  
  
"So, Saba tells me you made a new friend." He tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it. Thinking of Jacen facing off against a smarmy Imperial over a woman was amusing.  
  
"Oh, there's more," Jacen snorted. "I made a complete nerf of myself in front of her. So, am I going to get a lecture now?"  
  
"No," Luke assured him. "Saba told me what a creep he is. Jedi are supposed to look out for one another, which is what you were doing for Danni, right?"  
  
"Right," Jacen said sheepishly. He paused and Luke studied the silence. "Uncle Luke, can you explain something to me?"  
  
"Sure, Jace. What is it?"  
  
"Women."  
  
Laughter filled the air as Luke Skywalker smacked his nephew on the back. "Jacen, I'm still trying to figure them out myself." 


	6. Chapter 6

You Set Me Free- Chapter 6: "Touching" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sleep was not Jacen Solo's friend that night. It seemed he couldn't get comfortable despite how many times he switched sides or fluffed his pillow, and it was all because of Danni. For some reason, she wouldn't stop haunting his every thought, and the few times he did drift off, she had the nerve to show up in his dreams.  
  
Part of it was that he felt guilty about acting so ridiculous in front of her. If she didn't think of him as a man, then he could understand why after reflecting on his childish behavior with Dr. Ambross. And the last thing he wanted was for her to think he didn't respect her. Out of all the people he knew, she was right at the top of the list of those he admired most.  
  
He had to make it right.  
  
He waited until it was a more acceptable time before venturing out of his room, but as soon as he could, he took off to prove to her he was no child. He knew just where his uncle kept some extra supplies, so he picked up what he needed plus a couple cups of stimcaf and headed for Danni's room.  
  
Jacen pressed the buzzer to her room and heard her muffled reply from the other side of the door.  
  
"Just a minute," she called. In a few seconds, the door slid open and Jacen's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. There stood Danni, her long hair hanging loose in damp curls wearing nothing but a short, shimmering, silky looking robe. "Oh! Jacen, I didn't know it was you," she remarked as she gripped the top of her robe together. "Um, I, uh, just got out of the shower." She averted her eyes and looked nervously around the room, but Jacen could only stare straight ahead--- at her. "I guess you can come on in. Give me just a second and I'll be presentable," she called over her shoulder as she trotted back to the refresher.  
  
She continued talking to him from the other room, but Jacen was still standing in the doorway dumbstruck, two cups of stimcaf growing colder by the minute. Finally, he snapped out of it and walked inside her room. He quickly found a place to set the hot drinks down and wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead. Surely, the caf hadn't been that hot.  
  
Soon enough she returned, to Jacen's dismay, fully clothed. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid and she wore a big smile on her face.  
  
"Well, good morning!" she declared. "You're up and about early today."  
  
"I, uh, brought you some stimcaf," he stated, pointing to the lukewarm cups of liquid sitting on a shelf, "only it might not be so hot anymore."  
  
She laughed. "Oh, that's okay. I don't think I need it anyway. I slept great last night! How about you?" She was way too perky.  
  
"So-so," he replied. It figured that she had gotten plenty of sleep while he had been lying in bed staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. Fate was a fickle master, he mused.  
  
"But bringing you a cup of stimcaf was not my only reason for stopping by. I, uh, came to apologize for my behavior yesterday and to offer you a peace offering."  
  
Danni stepped closer and touched his arm. "You don't have to apologize. We already figured this out last night. It's over now, and you don't have to give me anything."  
  
"I don't have to do anything, but I want to anyway. I promised I'd give you some saber lessons, and I thought we might have our first one before we head back over to the Widowmaker later. What do you say?"  
  
He didn't think it was possible for her face to look more radiant than it already did, but somehow it happened. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I'd say that sounds wonderful!" Stepping back she held out her hand for him to take. "Lead the way, Master," she joked.  
  
He looped her arm through his and patted her hand. "Master, huh? I could get used to hearing you say that," he winked and then wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" she added, a glimmer of mischief in her twinkling green eyes. "Well, teach me something good and you might be hearing it more often."  
  
Jacen laughed out loud. This should prove to be an interesting undertaking, he hoped. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "All right! All right! I give up!"  
  
Jacen powered down his lightsaber and clutched the burn on his left bicep. It wasn't too painful in and of itself, but mixed with the five other burns he'd suffered at the hands of his new trainee, it was the final straw.  
  
"Oh, Jacen! I'm so sorry!" Danni apologized, shutting off her training saber and rushing to his side. "I'm absolutely atrocious at this saber stuff." He winced as she gently checked out the most recent injury she had inflicted upon her teacher.  
  
"I'm okay," he assured her, then added, "but I'm afraid I'm going to have to confiscate your weapon for a while, Miss." He smiled teasingly as he took the lightsaber out of her hands. Her shoulders sagged in self-defeat.  
  
"I'm horrible, aren't I?"  
  
"No.no.," he paused. "Well, okay, maybe you're just not cut out for using a lightsaber. I mean, even though your IQ is higher than nearly every other sentient in the universe, that doesn't guarantee you'll be an expert with a lightsaber. And besides, there are other ways to defend yourself without using a weapon."  
  
Dejectedly, she looked up at him and questioned, "Like what?"  
  
For the next hour, Jacen proceeded to teach her several defensive moves that she could use on a person even twice her size. These she picked up on very quickly. It seemed Danni Quee had a knack for hand to hand combat.  
  
"Okay, I think you've had enough," Danni joked, wiping the beads of sweat from her forehead. She offered him a hand up, which he hesitated to accept.  
  
"This isn't another trick, is it?" he questioned suspiciously. His backside was nearly numb from her other 'offers of assistance'.  
  
"I promise," she crossed her heart. "No more tricks." As he took her hand he mused to himself that it wouldn't matter if she did lay him out again. He'd gladly keep falling on his butt just to spend more time with her.  
  
"I should have known you'd be good at hand to hand combat," he announced as he stood up and stretched out the kinks in his back.  
  
"And why is that?" she asked with a raise of her eyebrow.  
  
"Because you love to touch so much," he stated matter of factly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
He halted and looked at her. Several tendrils of hair had come loose from her long braid and delicately framed her flushed face. "You-you like to touch.other. people," he stammered, now realizing how awkward his statement must have sounded.  
  
"I think you'd better explain yourself, Jacen Solo." Danni stepped back, a slight scowl on her face and arms folded across her ample chest.  
  
"I only meant that you're a very touchy-feely kind of person. You like to pat and hug. That's all."  
  
Danni took a moment to ponder his explanation, and Jacen held his breath, not wanting to offend her. "I guess you're right," she finally conceded, and he exhaled audibly. "Is that bad?"  
  
"No! No, I think it's great! Not enough people let themselves be so openly affectionate."  
  
Danni smiled and let her arms drop to her sides. "You know, there have been scientific studies done on physical contact and its effects."  
  
"Is that right?"  
  
"Yes, and the researchers came to several interesting conclusions."  
  
"Go on," Jacen encouraged with half a grin. He enjoyed hearing her revert to scientist mode. Smart women were very appealing to him.sexy even.  
  
"Well, first they concluded that there are different types of physical contact and that each type elicits a particular response. For example, if I were to slap your face or punch you in the stomach that would be considered 'negative touch'. You would instantly become defensive, with your main goal being self-preservation."  
  
"They spent money to figure that out?" Jacen teased.  
  
"Hush," she scolded playfully swatting him in the gut. "I'm not finished." Taking a step toward him, she continued to expound. "Now, if I patted your back or rumpled your hair," both of which she proceeded to do with a slight smile, "well, that would be considered the first level of 'positive touch'. It's friendly without being too threatening, and has established a connection between us. You're no longer focused solely on yourself and your problems. It calms you down. releases stress. So a friendly pat or hug is actually good for you."  
  
Jacen chuckled and nodded. "Okay, I'll buy that."  
  
Danni smiled demurely and then moved in even closer to Jacen. "Then there's the next level of 'positive touch', which would be a bit more. intimate." She took his large hand in hers and looked back up at him. "Just holding your hand like so would still be considered friendly. However, if we put our hands palm to palm like this," she manipulated their hands into position, "and if I moved in closer."  
  
Jacen's eyes widened in surprise when she continued to come forward. And before he knew it, her body was lightly pressed against his. ". Well, then, that changes things a little, doesn't it?"  
  
He swallowed hard and nodded silently, unable to utter a single sound. His mind was completely focused on the feel of her warm, pliant body molding to his own. She pulled her hands from his, placed them on his chest and gazed up into his rich, brown eyes. Sliding her palms upward, she finally rested them in the hair at the nape of his neck. His own hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her more tightly against him.  
  
Danni glanced down at his arms and then back up into his face. "See, that was an instantaneous reaction. As our physical contact becomes more intimate, so does our psychological connection. Only instead of being calming, this kind of touch has quite the opposite effect."  
  
Jacen couldn't agree more. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, and as his gaze ravished her face, his mind was having thoughts about ravishing the rest of her.  
  
"The heart rate increases," she observed as he leaned in closer. "Breathing becomes heavy, and--- and adrenaline starts to. surge. through your veins, stimulating other.kinds of. responses." Her voice was down to barely a whisper. He began nibbling her earlobe and could feel her warm breath on his neck. "You-you can let go now," she suggested without an ounce of conviction. Jacen almost growled in pleasure when he heard her whimper.  
  
Lifting his head to look her in the eye, he replied, "I don't think I want to." Then he flashed her the lopsided grin he had inherited from his rogue of a father. "In fact, I'm pretty sure I'd like to keep touching." One of his hands cupped her velvet soft face, and before she had time to protest, his mouth claimed hers in a very passionate, very intimate kiss, one she willingly melted into.  
  
"Jacen? Are you there?" Luke's voice sounded from Jacen's personal comm. unit lying on his bed, and Danni's lips stopped their tender movements.  
  
Jacen rested his forehead against hers and struggled between laughing out loud or punching the wall. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered in disbelief. Danni chuckled softly and traced his lips with her finger. Tearing himself away from the beautiful woman nestled in his arms, he answered the call. "Yeah, Uncle Luke. I'm here."  
  
"Good. I need you up on the bridge right away," Luke declared. "And do you know where Danni is? I can't seem to find her."  
  
The two exchanged amused and embarrassed glances. "She's-um-here. with me," Jacen said.  
  
"Oh," was all they heard Luke say at first. Then realization must have dawned on him. "Oh. oohh!! I-I'm really sorry, Jace. I didn't know--."  
  
"It's okay, Master Skywalker," Danni interjected. "We were just finishing up my training."  
  
Luckily, they couldn't see the shocked expression on Luke's face or hear the snide comment Mara made in the background.  
  
"We'll be right there," Jacen added and then turned his back from Danni to whisper into the comm. "And Uncle Luke?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You really need to work on your timing." The older man laughed and then clicked off his comm. Jacen laid down his unit, then turned back around expecting to pick up where he left off, or at least sneak in a quick kiss before leaving to go to the bridge.  
  
But when he spun around, he was surprised to find that he was completely alone. Danni had apparently slipped away, and all she'd left behind was a very disappointed, very frustrated Jacen Solo. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Danni sped through the corridors of the Jade Shadow in a hurry to create a safe distance between herself and Jacen Solo. After the kiss they had just shared in his quarters, her mind was-to put it lightly-rather scattered, and she needed time away from him to gather them back together.  
  
And what a kiss it had been!  
  
It might have been a bit awkward at the start; their noses bumping and getting into the way, but neither of them had much experience in the kissing department. Soon enough though, their lips had figured out the details, and if Luke hadn't commed when he did, Danni might never have stopped kissing Jacen.  
  
That thought troubled her. Never had she been so overwhelmed by someone like she had just been by Jacen. When he had pulled her in more closely and deepened the kiss, she could feel her walls crumbling-her resistance diminishing, and she hadn't cared in the least. The loss of control had been exhilarating-a brand new experience all the way around. 'What were you thinking!' she scolded herself as she recalled telling him about the 'touching' research, which had somehow ended up with her in his arms.  
  
What had urged her to do such a silly thing?  
  
Maybe it was because she'd been exposed to his fully matured masculinity all morning as he patiently tried to teach her to use a lightsaber. He did look awfully appealing in his sleeveless training shirt, she rationalized. Or maybe it was his silly sense of humor. He'd been trying to during the whole trip to get her to laugh whenever he had the opportunity, and while his jokes were usually quite lame, she still found him very attractive. Perhaps, though, it was how sweetly he had tucked her in the night before after carrying her all the way from the Imperial ship to her room. For all that he'd been through, Jacen Solo still retained a positive outlook on life. The childlike faith that he still held onto called to her very soul. His really strong arms and handsome face didn't hurt either, she mused.  
  
She shook her head to clear it of such ridiculous nonsense. If she admitted that Jacen was now a man, then she'd also have to admit that she was attracted to him and that the two of them together was an actual possibility. Danni didn't know if she was ready to take that step just yet.  
  
'Being tied to a man only holds you back, Danni.' She still remembered her mother giving her 'the talk' as a young teenager. 'If you want to be a successful astrophysicist, focus only on your work--- not the boys.'  
  
Over the years, Danni had taken her mother's advice, despite the many suitors who had crossed her path. In fact, up until now it had been easy to put relationships on the back burner. Her studies, a career with Ex- Gal, and now her work with the Jedi against the Vong had kept her occupied, leaving her with no desire to pursue anything non-related to her duties. The plain truth was that until Jacen Solo, she had never met anyone who interested and intrigued her so much that she was emotionally befuddled. For the first time in her life, she was wishing she had a little more experience when it came to men. Oh, sure, she could tell when they were interested, and she was a master at shutting them down usually before they could even make a first move.  
  
But now it was different. She wasn't so sure she wanted to 'shut' Jacen down. Part of her-a huge part-wanted to pursue that option as far as it would go. Maybe it would go nowhere beyond that one kiss. "But then, on the other hand," she argued, "it just might last a lifetime." If the way he kissed her was any indication, they could find a lot to keep them busy for years to come.  
  
'No woman worth her weight needs a man,' she kept hearing her mother say. "Only women with no confidence or intelligence feel the desperate need to latch on to a male. You're better off without them.'  
  
Danni paused for a moment before entering the cockpit, mulling over her mother's words, and a tiny grin eventually lifted the corners of her mouth. Her mother may have thought she knew what she was talking about, but then her mother had never been kissed by Jacen Solo.  
  
"All finished with your 'training'?"  
  
Danni stopped in the entryway to the cockpit of the Jade Shadow, the question from Mara Skywalker freezing her in her tracks. The smirk on the older woman's face was clear. She wanted to make Danni uncomfortable, and she had succeeded. Danni glanced helplessly over to Luke, and he extended a look of sympathy.  
  
Just then Jacen appeared behind Danni, and she felt the heat as his body moved closer. He placed a hestitant hand on her back, and she turned to look up into his face. She read the unspoken question in his eyes and quickly looked away, not prepared to answer it just then. He dropped his hand to his side, and Danni moved aside so that he could step into the room. For now there were more pressing matters to attend to.  
  
"What is it, Uncle Luke?" Jacen asked.  
  
"Take a look," he said motioning for the two new arrivals to take a look at his monitor screen. After only a brief glance, Danni and Jacen exchanged mutual expressions of terror and disbelief.  
  
"Company's coming, kids," Mara announced, voicing the fear of everyone present as Saba and Tekli joined the group.  
  
"How many and how long?" Jacen asked, his brow knit into a serious frown.  
  
Luke shook his head. "We're not sure. A couple of squadrons, maybe more. They're still too far away for us to get a definite read, and we may not have any more than an hour or two," Luke explained. "Bottom line is we have to get out of here before they get here." He looked pointedly at Jacen. "I think it's time, Jacen," he stated cryptically.  
  
Danni glanced from man to man and back again. "Time for what?" she inquired. Surely she wasn't the only one who had no clue about what Luke had mentioned.  
  
Jacen gazed quietly out the viewport for several moments before heaving a deep sigh. "I think you're right, Uncle Luke," he agreed.  
  
Danni continued to wait for a response, which didn't come fast enough for her liking. "What? What is he right about?" she asked again, growing a bit more irritated with each second she was ignored.  
  
Luke spoke, but not to her. "Jacen, I know it's a lot to ask, and that you wanted to avoid having it revealed if possible, but it may be our only way out of this."  
  
Saba and Tekli stood by silently, not understanding the veiled conversation anymore than Danni, but did not dare to intrude between the two men. Mara, on the other hand, was carefully watching the proceedings, just waiting for the perfect time to interrupt, and by the look on Danni Quee's face, now was that time.  
  
"Um, Luke darling?" He and Jacen paused and glanced at her. "Mind filling the rest of us in on what exactly you two are talking about? We feel a little left out."  
  
Inwardly, Danni sighed in relief. So then, she wasn't the only frustrated one in the cockpit. Mara's interruption had nearly been her own.  
  
Luke blushed. "Sorry, Mara. I didn't mean to keep you all out of the loop. Jacen, why don't you explain?"  
  
The four females turned their attention to the younger man who was a bit ruffled by the sudden attention. He shifted uneasily from foot to foot as he struggled with where to begin. Mara, astute observer and blunt speaker that she was, helped him.  
  
"Since we're pressed for time, just give us the short version," she suggested.  
  
Jacen grinned, but seemed relieved by his aunt's word. "Okay-um, the short of it is, ever since my ordeal on Coruscant, I've been able to communicate with some types of Vong life. It's like a - a 'Vongsense', if that even makes any sense at all. Uncle Luke thinks I might be able to use it on the dovin basal mines to help get us out of here."  
  
A brief moment of silence filled the air before nods of understanding and agreement came from the other Jedi, except for Danni. She simply stood mute, staring at Jacen, trying to digest what she had just heard. Her scientific mind organized all of the information so that she could meditate on the implications. Upon further examination, she came to a conclusion that unsettled her. Jacen Solo could 'talk' to Vong lifeforms. Jacen Solo had known this ever since his return several months ago. Just yesterday she had been working frantically to figure out how to do what he apparently already knew how to do; thus, effectually wasting her time and energy on something completely unnecessary.  
  
She was mad.  
  
Anger wasn't an emotion Danni Quee experienced very often. It led to wasted time and wasted energy-two things she couldn't stand. Hence, the anger. What irony!  
  
Mara once again broke the silence. "Well, then, I think you'd better get to 'chatting it up' with our little friends out there before their big friends show up and have us for dinner."  
  
"Yeah, Jace. What do you need to get started?" Luke asked.  
  
Jacen stammered as he contemplated his answer. "Um, nothing really. I just need to go back over to the Widowmaker so that I can be close to the captured mine. Sometimes it helps if I can actually touch the creature I'm trying to communicate with."  
  
Mara swiveled her pilot's chair around to the console. "I'm on it. Jade Shadow hailing Widowmaker," she began.  
  
"Anything else?" Luke asked. "Would you like me to come with you?"  
  
Jacen shook his head. "No, I'll be okay. You stay here and be ready to blast off if it works. Danni?" He turned to look at her, surprised by the strange look on her face. "Will you come with me?"  
  
Danni clenched her jaw tightly, biting back the anger she felt at being patronized and lied to. After a moment in which she seriously contemplated saying no, she finally nodded her head 'yes'.  
  
Luke smiled and clapped his hands. "Great! Then you're all set. May the Force be with you and may we soon be out of this mess!" he added. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-  
  
They were waiting at the hatch to the umbilical, ready to enter the tunnel as soon as Mara commed that the connections were secured. Jacen was nervous. Of course, he was anxious about using his newfound capabilities. It if didn't work, they might all become captives or worse--- be killed.  
  
However, he was more nervous about the fact that Danni hadn't said more than a few words to him since they'd left the cockpit. Several possible explanations for her cold behavior played out in his mind. He preferred to think she was embarrassed and shy about the kiss they had shared and was uncertain of what to say or do now in his presence. The nagging thought that this was her way of giving him the 'brush off'-again-was a possibility he chose not to give much play time, but like a bad rash, it kept popping back into his mind. Yet another explanation presented itself. Maybe she was simply nervous and afraid of what might happen if they failed.  
  
His father was right. Women were nothing but trouble.  
  
But just like Jacen knew Han Solo couldn't live without Leia, he was beginning to feel equally as dependent when it came to Danni Quee. Every man needed a good woman. His father and uncle were proof of that. Only now was he starting to feel his own desire for such a gift in his life.  
  
Taking a deep breath and bracing himself for rejection, he plunged head first into the unknown.  
  
"Danni, is something wrong?" he asked apprehensively.  
  
She clenched her jaw as she looked at him, forcing down the anger that had been simmering just below the surface during their brief walk to the connecting tunnel. If she said what was really on her mind, an irreparable breach would be forged between them, and despite her negative emotions toward him right now, she wasn't ready to burn that bridge. She still had tender feelings for him. They were just buried beneath her seething rage at the moment.  
  
Forcing a fake smile onto her face, she replied, "No. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. You?"  
  
Jacen narrowed his gaze. It was painfully obvious that she was lying. He debated how to proceed. "Are you. mad at me?" he asked. "Because you seem angry."  
  
She continued to glare at him with that phony smile and it made him extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"Angry?" she said a bit too innocently. "At you? Why, whatever in the world would I be angry with you about, Jacen?"  
  
Something wasn't right about this whole exchange, and Jacen wasn't sure he was man enough to handle what he seemed to know was coming.  
  
"Well, I-uh, I--,"  
  
"Hatch," she pointed out before stepping into the tunnel that would take them over to the Imperial ship. It had finally opened. He moved in behind her and wondered what to say next.  
  
"Danni, if I've done something to upset you, please, just let me have it. I can't deal with it if I don't know what it is I've done."  
  
She refused to look at him, which only exasperated him more. He took a deep, cleansing breath and decided to go for it. "It was the kiss, wasn't it?" he asked, almost afraid of her answer. "I shouldn't have been so forward, I know. Just because we seem to be getting close and are good friends, and then you were talking about all of that negative touch- positive touch stuff, and my mind got all mixed up and my body just. Well, I mean, you told me a long time ago that we were just friends, and then I go and. and. and kiss you and -"  
  
Danni had halted right in the middle of the tunnel as soon as he mentioned the kiss and then stood there listening to him rant on and on not knowing whether to laugh or cry. or smack his face. Instead she covered his mouth with her fingers.  
  
"Stop," she said softly. "Stop talking." He followed orders and ceased rambling but didn't take his eyes from hers. "It wasn't the kiss," she admitted as she slipped her fingers away from his lips.  
  
"It-it wasn't?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
She shook her head lightly from side to side. "No, it wasn't. In fact, the kiss was." her mother would kill her if she ever found out, "it was. wonderful."  
  
A tiny little grin lifted the corners of Jacen's mouth and he let go of a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding in. "Wonderful?. Yeah, I thought so, too." He reached down and grabbed her hand, pulled it to his mouth and placed a tender kiss on the inside of her palm. "And there's more where that came from," he said trying his best to sound seductive.  
  
Now she did giggle, but not for the reason he had hoped.  
  
"You seriously have no clue as to why I'm upset, do you?" she asked incredulously, pulling her hand out of his grip.  
  
He thought for a moment hoping for some divine inspiration, but it never came. Finally with a shrug of his shoulders he conceded defeat. "Not a one."  
  
Danni huffed and rolled her eyes, something he'd seen his sister do on more than one occasion. It must be a skill all females are born with, he thought to himself.  
  
"But I'm willing to listen," he added hastily hoping to score bonus points. He tried not to wince as he watched her take an offensive stance, feet squared with her shoulders, arms crossed across her chest. Here it comes, he braced.  
  
"Vongsense?!" she nearly yelled. "Why didn't you tell me you could talk to Vong life forms?"  
  
It took a second to register fully in his brain that she was upset about his newly revealed talent. but why?  
  
"That's why you're mad at me? Because I can communicate with Vong life? I would think you of all people would understand."  
  
"I'm not mad because you can do it," she clarified. "I'm mad because you. you kept it from me." Now that she said the words out loud, they sounded almost silly to her ears. But she wasn't quite ready to let go of her anger yet. "You let me spend all that time over there racking my brain trying how to figure out how to do what you apparently can already do, and you didn't say a word! Why, it's insulting to my intelligence, not to mention a smack in the face of our friendship. How could you, Jacen?"  
  
Were those tears welling up in her beautiful eyes? Tears caused by him? He couldn't stand it. He reached out to touch her face, but she jerked away.  
  
"Danni, I never meant to hurt you," he stated sincerely. "I didn't tell you because well, I don't really know why. I wasn't trying to keep it from you. I haven't told many people about my 'Vongsense' because I don't want people to get the wrong idea about it. It's not something I can really even explain, and after being gone so long in captivity, there are already people that think I may have been brainwashed. If they knew I could talk to anything Vong, then they might get the wrong idea, or try to use me as a weapon. That's the last thing I want.  
  
"But please don't think that I was trying to insult you or waste your time. If there were a possibility that you could use science to get us out of this dovin basal mess, then it would have been a surer bet than my so- called talent. I'm not even sure that this will work. This is just a last resort. Please believe me, Danni. I would never hurt you," he confessed, trying once again to touch her and this time she let him. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead glad she didn't pull away.  
  
"Am I forgiven?" he asked softly, leaning his head against hers.  
  
"I was all ready to let you have it, Jacen Solo," she whispered, "and here you are breaking down all my defenses."  
  
"So, is that a yes?"  
  
She looked up into his face; sure she'd never seen anyone even remotely as handsome as him. She offered him a simple nod that brought a huge smile to his lips. lips she wanted desperately to kiss again. and their gazes locked.  
  
"You liked the kiss then?" he asked tentatively, searching her face for any sign of regret. Happy there was none there, he ventured to try again. "I'm sure I'll get better with practice. if I have the right trainer, that is."  
  
Danni chuckled and glanced down at the floor.  
  
"I mean, you are the guru on touching, remember?" he added teasingly, lifting her chin with his finger. "And I'd definitely like another lesson on that whole positive touch thing. I don't think I got it the first time around. In fact, that particular subject may take many, many lessons. I'm a little dense, in case you hadn't noticed."  
  
Danni smiled widely and instantly found her mouth covered by Jacen's. He forced himself to take it slow and just enjoy the feel of her soft lips on his. She tasted sweet, better than anything he'd ever tasted before, and if not for the urgency of their current situation, he would have been tempted to kiss her until the end of time.  
  
Finally, he ended the kiss, albeit as slowly as possible, letting his lips touch hers up until the last second. He was smugly satisfied to see her totter on her feet and grabbed her elbow to steady her. Slowly, she opened her eyes, which were now glazed over, and Jacen smiled when he saw her kiss- swollen lips. He was quite proud to have, as his father put it, 'knocked her socks off'.  
  
"Lots of practice," she muttered breathlessly. "Lots and lots of practice." 


End file.
